Oberliga
Germany | folded = | website = | champion = Tilburg Trappers | most_champs = | related_comps = DEL2 | website = }} The Oberliga (English:Upper League) is currently the third tier of ice hockey in Germany. For the 2015-16 season, the Oberliga is split into two different divisions. Logos Oberliga East.png Oberliga Nord.png Oberliga Sud.png Oberliga West.png History 1948-58 The ice hockey Oberliga is the oldest continuously operating league in this sport in Germany. The league was formed in 1948, then as the highest level of play in the country. It started out with six teams who played a home-and-away season to determine the German champion. The founding members were: * EV Füssen (became first champion of the league) * Preußen Krefeld * SC Riessersee * VfL Bad Nauheim * HC Augsburg * Kölner EK The league expanded to eight clubs for the second season and twelve in the third. From 1952 onwards the league operated with eight clubs again. The 1957–58 season was the last one for the league as the highest level of play in the country. It was decided to form the Eishockey Bundesliga. The best eight clubs from the Oberliga, which then operated with twelve clubs again, qualified for the new top division. 1958-73 The Oberliga remained in existence however, now as the second tier of German ice hockey. Starting out with eight clubs in the league again, it expanded to twelve in the coming seasons. The year 1966 saw the league split into a northern and a southern group. The two separate leagues were called Oberliga Süd and Oberliga Nord. The winners of the two divisions would determine the Oberliga champion in a home-and-away series. The league reunited in a single division in 1970, now with a strength of 16 teams and direct promotion to the Bundesliga. The 1972-73 season was the last one as a tier-two league. With the foundation of the 2nd Bundesliga, the Oberliga fell to tier three. While the league champion moved up to the Bundesliga and the teams placed two to nine gained entry to the new second division, only the bottom seven clubs remained in the league. 1973-94 The Oberliga was now again divided into a northern and a southern group. The top two teams out of the two divisions originally played out a promotion round to the 2nd Bundesliga which also served to determined the Oberliga champion. While the modus and number of teams in the league continued to fluctuat, the overall situation remained the same. 1994-99 The year 1994 saw major changes in the German league system. The Bundesliga and 2nd Bundesliga merged to form the new DEL, an independently run league consisting of 18 clubs in its foundation years. Those second division clubs that did not elect to join the DEL were integrated into the new 1st Liga, which had replaced the Oberliga and operated in a northern and a southern group. The best teams of each of the two divisions played out a DEB championship, similar to the old Oberliga championship. The 1998-99 season was very much a transition season. The DEB had reintroduced a single-division, nationwide league, titled Bundesliga to compete with the DEL. The league below was now the 1st Liga, which was made up of those clubs from the 1st Liga not admitted to the new Bundesliga and 2nd Liga clubs. However, this situation existed for only one season. 1999-present From 1999, the league returned to its traditional name Oberliga, with two regional groups, north and south. In turn, the league above it took the name 2nd Bundesliga. The ''DEL renamed itself DEL - Bundesliga. Due to a lack of interest, the Oberliga Nord dissolved after the 2000-01 season. The three clubs from this region which were still interested in playing on Oberliga level joined the southern division. The Oberliga Süd, largely made up of Bavarian clubs, continued to operate successfully in the coming season, usually including a couple of northern clubs, while the Oberliga Nord was not reestablished until 2007. The ESBG, now operating the 2nd Bundesliga and Oberliga for the DEB decided to reform an Oberliga Nord in 2007. The two separate divisions of the league were however not completely independent of each other, like in the past. Teams from the same league would meet each other four times now, while clubs from different divisions would only meet twice in the regular season. At the end of this, a combined play-off round would determine the Oberliga champion. In 2007-08, the Oberliga was split in a northern and a southern group for the first time since 2001. The northern group contains nine, the southern ten clubs. The four best-placed teams from each group enter a best-of-five play-off round to determine the Oberliga champion and the two promoted teams to the 2nd Bundesliga. The bottom four in each group enter a play-down round to determine the relegated teams. In the 2008-09 season, the league played in a single division format before switching to four regional divisions with an Oberliga championship at the end from 2010 onwards. Champions 1949-58 * From 1949 to 1958, the Oberliga champions were also the German champions. 1959-73 * From 1959, the league was the second tier of German ice hockey. * League played in a northern and southern division. * Bold denotes Oberliga champion. 1973-94 * From 1973, the Oberliga was now the third tier of German ice hockey. * In 1975, the TSV Straubing won the title, having come second in the regular season. * For two seasons, the league was split into three divisions. * In 1994, the EC Bad Tölz won the Oberliga championship, having finished third in the regular season. * Bold denotes Oberliga champion. 1994- present * The league was renamed and became the second tier of German ice hockey. * The league returned to its old names and became the third tier of the league system again. * The Oberliga Nord folded and the southern division became the only German Oberliga. * The league is split into two groups with a joint finals round. * In the 2009-10 season, the league played in a single division format with eleven clubs: * From 2010-2015 the league was played in four regional divisions: Starting in 2015-16, the league was divided into two regional divisions (North and South). See also * List of Oberliga seasons * Deutsche Eishockey Liga, the DEL * 2nd Bundesliga * Bavarian ice hockey leagues External links * [http://www.eishockey-magazin.de/index.php?p=index&area=1 The Oberliga at Eishockey-Magazin] * [http://www.hockeyweb.de/index.php?r=3&nv=1I4 The Oberliga at Hockeyweb.de] * Hockey Archives - International ice hockey website with tables and results (in French) * [http://www.esbg.de/ Official website of the ESBG for the 2nd Bundesliga and Oberliga] Category:Ice hockey leagues